Think of You
by DreamHolder
Summary: A song-fic to the song Think of You by, A Fine Frenzy. I do not own the anime Loveless or the song. The story is based through the eyes of Ritsuka and life as a twenty year old after breaking up with his fighter Soubi. Please enjoy.


(It's one hundred and nine degrees in this crowded room)

I sit in a booth on the far wall, watching the people. People who seem to be so happy. Yet by the way they drink and mingle you know they're lonely, like me. Everyone here is simply trying to fit in, be excepted.

(No room to breathe with walls as cold as a gallery)

My job here is simple, dance and get paid. Make the costumer believe all their fantasies will come true. I am on break. My feet are killing me from the black leather, knee high, six inch, fur trimmed boots I bought last week. While my skin perspires from the long fur coat I threw on after a long dance. I deserve some time to rest but my boss would have a fit over my taking off without telling him. But I knew he'd be a sweetie and let me keep my job. I am the best dancer he has and the one who brings in "different" customers, that's how I snagged him into hiring me.

(This is no place for me)

A nice looking man with a scruffy jaw line sits down next to me un expectedly. "Can I buy you a drink?" He smiled his too white, his eyes catch the dim lights just right. How can I refuse such an offer from a man like that?

"Yes you may." I flash him my best seductive smile. "But only if I buy you one as well."

(Such hard faces set in smoke)

We sat in that booth till closing, drinking and chatting. His name was Luke, from Santa Fe (street that is). He was lovely, not a dull speaker in the slightest. The kind of man I might have taken home had my heart not still belonged to you.

"So," Luke lays his arm over my shoulder after his second drink. "How long have you been working here?" It is a silly question to finally be asking after hours of real conversation.

"Not long." I sip at my strawberry daiquiri. "About a year." It was hard to keep still as his foot slights up my bare ankle. "Do you mind?" I pull my legs farther away.

(The smell lingers in my clothes)

"Hey Aoyagi," My boss holding a broom. "Go home with the guy or sweep up. We're closed." I wave his words away. "And I want you here early to make up for the time you just took off, today."

"Whatever you say Mo-kun." I pull on my boots quickly. "My boss." I explain to Luke with a smile. "He's quite the charmer." I stand up and pull the coat over my exposed shoulders. "It was nice meeting you Luke." I offer him a quick embrace.

"Wait." He grabs my wrist as I turn my back to him. I knew that was too easy. I turn round, putting on my best naïve face. "I'll walk you home." Nice trap, find out where I live so you can rape me on any day of the week.

"That won't be necessary." I pull my arm away. "But you can come back here tomorrow." I wink. "I'll put on a special show," I tap the tip of his nose with my finger. "Just for you."

(It's a bad night to be alone)

I suppose it would have been the smart thing to do had I let a strong guy walk beside me on the streets. But I've never stayed out this late, normally I get a ride with Christy and the girls. I was nervous walking alone.

Two blocks from my studio apartment, two guys start walking behind me. I pick up my pace and so do they. This is bad. My heart is racing as I reach in my pocket for my keychain filled with pepper spray.

(But that's the way it goes)

He grabbed me from around the waist. I drop fast to the ground and whip out the mace. Immediately I spray him in the eyes till the small can runs out. Leaving him falling to his knees sobbing like a new born child for his failure of a mother.

(And I think of you whenever life gets me down)

You would have protected me. Never taken advantage of me like theses men. Cover my eyes like you used to. Shield me from the evil of this world. In your arms, I was safe.

(I think of you whenever you're not around)

Oh my love, how I would dance for you, if you were here with me now. I'm sure you wouldn't let me subject my body to the fifthly things I do without you here.

(And you rest your bones)

Where are you? Do you miss me? I miss you.

(Somewhere far from my own)

I wish I could take back all I said. Hadn't walked out the door, leaving you as a mess on the floor. You begged me not to go. Why didn't I listen? How could I not foresee the ache in my heart I have for you now?

(Yeah, but you still pull me home)

Do you remember the jacket you let me barrow on a cold night? It still holds your scent, tobacco and musk. I hold it as if you are here, broken down in my closet. We had it well you and I. I'm sorry I let it all go.

(I thought I had it figured out in a brand new life)

Things have changed a lot since I left you. I finally feel grown up, less dependant on others. I haven't lost my ears though. If things hadn't turned out the way they did I was going to give them to you. But they do get me more tips!

(With a great big house)

My apartment is one of a kind. Every room is filled with my memories on the walls. My bed is in the living room because I like to wake up to the sun rise out my glass patio door. The bed room is now my training room. I have a pole in the center and a small boom box on the wall with piles of CDs. The kitchen is filled with yummy food. My computer is in the guest room only because I didn't want an empty room.

(And green initials on the towels)

But my all time favorite room, is the powder room. The place where I begin and end every hard day. Shampoo, body washes, lotions, bubble soap, bath salts and scrubs all line the wall on my long glass shelf. My bathtub is big enough for three, with padded seats and jets, it is more like a hot tub.

(I should be happy now)

"Aiko!" I open the front door and hear my shiba inu puppy's nails fight against the wood floor around the hall "Where's my beautiful girl?" I knelt down and scoop her up in my arms. "Oh hello sweetheart." I laugh at she licks my face excitedly.

(Well, you got yourself a family)

The guys tell me you are with him now. No surprise, you two were perfect together. Opposites attract, him overly emotionally and you bottled up. I hope you two are happy together.

(And you planted roots down by the sea)

I hear the weather there is nice there. Remember when we used to sit on your back patio and watch the stars fall when the weather was warm and the sky was clear? I wonder if you're doing that with him tonight.

(I saw you once on the street)

I moved to L.A. because I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you again. Besides, I'm the big city type. You can't standout in a huge crowd.

(You didn't notice me)

"Good night Aiko." I yawn, pulling my puppy close to my chest. "Tomorrow is a new day."

(But I think of you whenever life gets me down)

I crossed an ocean to get away from you. Yet every time my phone rings I wonder if it's you. I've got to stop thinking of you. It only makes my life miserable. A year later and I still wonder what you're doing, if you're okay and if you're thinking of me.

(I think of you whenever you're not around)

I've known you since I was twelve, of course you have affected my life in a huge way. Other than my brother, you were the only person I trusted. But I can't let you have total control.

(You rest your bones)

"Ah!" I wake up to my tail being nibbled on. "Aiko!" I push my crazy baby away. "Are you hungry?" I rub my eyes. She yips while running in circles. "Okay." I laugh. "Okay. Let me see what I've got for you today."

(Somewhere far from my own)

I cook her fancy doggy meal in the microwave while I make myself a smoothie. "Chicken today." I put the bowl with her name on the table. "Eat up." I take a seat next to her specially made purple highchair. She eats quickly. "Slow down." I take a sip of my fruity drink. "You'll choke." I smack my forehead when I come to the rational of who I'm sounding like.

(Yeah, but you still pull me home)

"There is a new art exhibit opening today at the museum." I tell Aiko while I look over my calendar. "Would you like to go?" She yips. "I'll take that as a yes." I smirk. "Then lets get ready to go!"

(Just to put your mind at ease)

Aiko is a good girl. she is always happy yet quite when she needs to be. That is why I have never had a problem taking her in a puppy carrying bag in public. I am good friends with the owner of the museum, Preston, so he makes exceptions for me to bring Aiko in.

"I knew you would make it!" Preston greets me at the ticket counter. "There are lots of hot artists here! All of them came here to unveil their displayed works!" Aiko sticks her head out of the bag. "Oh there's the little angel!" He pets her and she begins to wiggle with excitement.

(You don't owe me anything)

The art here is beautiful, bringing colors and emotion to the solid white walls. Most of the artists are really well known. I wouldn't have know anything about art if it wasn't for you.

(You paid me well in memories)

When I walk into the new exhibit room, I can't believe what stares back at me. A huge painting with perfect brush stokes that are invisible from this distance of a blue butterfly on a solid black background. It is beautiful.

I run up to it as tears begin to prick at my eyes. The gold plague beside it reads, 'Reborn by, Agatsuma Soubi' I touch the engraved name, not thinking about finger prints. You painted this. A piece of you is here.

(And I think of you whenever life gets me down)

"Do you like it?" I here a familiar voice behind me. I spin around quickly to see you standing in the radiant museum lights like an angel silhouetted in the sun. "Hello Ritsuka." You smile.

The world stood still. "Soubi…" I breathe as if for the first time.

(I think of you whenever you're not around)

"You look beautiful with wings." You admire me standing in front of your own painting.

(And you rest your bones)

"Ritsuka." He pulls me in his arms. "Come back to me."

Aiko yips from her bag. "Sh" I set the bag down.

You smirk at my childishness. I blush. You still smell the same, the way I remember. I pull back slightly. "Come back to you?" I look into your piercing sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to make you angry with me." He cups his hand on my pink cheek. "I promise to never presser you into things you don't want ever again."

"But what about Kio?" My voice cracks from fighting back tears. "Youji told me you were with him."

He looks at me as if slightly dumbfounded "Youji's a liar." He smirks. "I thought you would have known that already."

"But Natsuo vouched for him." I protest.

"Neither one of them are innocent." The corners of his mouth twitch, trying not to smile.

(Somewhere far from my own)

"Well…" I pull slightly away. "Promise things will be different?"

He pulls me back into his arms. "I promise." Then just like before, he forces a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Oh Soubi." Tears finally escape and over flow down my cheeks.

(Yeah, but you still pull me home)

Soubi now lives with me in L.A. Kio and the boys can take care of themselves. We even adopted a cat named, Cho. At first Soubi didn't know what to think about the pole in my room or my occupation. But he finally came around once I gave him the benefit of a free show.

Oh! And he also loves the bath tub.

(Yeah, you still pull me home)

We will never break up again.

(You still pull me home)


End file.
